Damsel
by FyreMasen
Summary: A true gentleman can never resist a damsel in distress.
1. Chapter 1

**Fran was kind enough to beta this for us, and hmm, I think 2browneyes pre-read.**

* * *

"You're such a good girl. Yes, you are." Giving Sadie, the yellow lab in our care, one last rub, I close the door to her kennel. After checking on the other pets currently here, and confirming they're all fed, medicated and healing well, it's past time for lunch. Even though our practice is small with only two vet techs and me we still stay fairly busy. It's great for my bank account but can lead to some long, exhausting days. Still, I love my job and wouldn't change a thing.

Grabbing my things from the fridge, I take advantage of the lull in patients and get ready to enjoy my food. Popping open the container, my stomach rumbles at the smell. Skipping breakfast has left me famished. However, before the first bite hits my lips, the bell above the front door chimes, signaling someone has entered. Giving one last, longing look at my fork, I put it down and rush out to greet whoever it is.

I come up short when I see a gorgeous man standing out front. He's tall and delicious with a defined jaw and lean body. Getting my business up and running and making it a success has taken up a lot of my free time, so it's been a while since I've enjoyed a man. And I could definitely enjoy this one.

Shaking away my inappropriate thoughts, I notice he's cradling something close to his chest, so I rush over. "Hi, I'm Dr. Swan. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I found this little guy, and I was hoping you could check him or her out and make sure it's okay." He steps forward and extends his hands, holding out a fluffy, gray bundle.

Leaning over, I see it's a tiny kitten that can't be more than a few weeks old. "Oh my goodness. May I?"

When he nods his agreement, I reach over. My brain briefly notices how large his hands are as I take the kitten and hold it up for a better look. Focusing on the little fluff ball, it starts to mewl. That's a good sign.

"You can have a seat, and I'll need you to fill out these forms if you don't mind." I hand him a clipboard with our regular paperwork for new patients and motion to the chairs in our waiting area. "I'm just going to look at"—I take a quick peak at the kitten—"her, and I'll be right back."

He takes the board and heads over to the seats as I take the kitten to an exam room. I do a thorough examination before returning to the waiting area.

He's on the phone, but as soon as he sees us, he hangs up and stands, walking to the counter.

"Sir …"

"Edward. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier, ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you're in luck. This little girl is actually very healthy, all things considered. She's quite spunky as well. Unfortunately, she's still too young to be without her mother, so you're going to need to devote a lot of time to her for a while. Normally, we'd try to find a nursing mother and see if she would allow her to feed, but right now, I don't know of any. You can always contact another vet to see if they have one available."

Running his hands through his hair, he looks at the kitten. "Dammit. Getting a new pet wasn't in my plans, but I think I'm already attached to her. So what do I need to do if I can't find another cat to nurse her?"

I go over every step of what he'll need to do to take care of his new pet. Taking a notepad, I write down everything he needs to know about the feeding schedule of a kitten this small, and then, I retrieve the supplies from the back room.

I give detailed instructions on how to measure and mix the kitten formula and explain that getting her to take the bottle may be hard. I also provide a dropper in case she prefers that option, as some kittens do.

When I look up, his eyes are locked on my face, and I can feel it heat under his gaze. Clearing my throat, I continue, "In a couple of weeks you'll want to take her in to get shots and a flea bath. That can be done at any vet."

"Thanks, Doctor. You've been a really big help." He leans closer, propping his forearms onto the counter, and his cologne fills my senses. But perhaps the most enticing thing to see are his muscular arms, leading to the large hands, cradling this tiny, furry being so carefully.

When he clears his throat, I snap my eyes up to his. And they're green, a deep dark green. "It's been my pleasure, Mr. Cullen." My body unconsciously leans closer, wishing the damn counter wasn't separating us.

"Edward. Please, call me Edward." His voice is low and sexy. He licks his lips, drawing my attention to them.

I stare at him, my eyes moving between his lips and eyes. Before anything else happens, his phone rings. We both jump apart; startled from the bubble we've created. With a curious look, he pulls the kitten to his chest with one hand and grabs his phone, walking a few feet away, mumbling quietly into the receiver.

Trying to give him privacy, but not wanting him to leave without speaking once more, I take the clipboard he filled out and start entering the information into the computer. I have to force myself to stay focused on my task and not let my eyes wander in his direction.

I must do a good job because minutes later his fingers tapping on the counter cause me to jump. I grab my chest. "You scared me."

His face turns solemn. "Sorry. I need to pay you before I go."

"Oh, yes, of course," I respond, disappointed at myself for forgetting. "Let me get this in the system, and I'll let you know. Can you give me a couple minutes?"

He leans against the counter again and smiles. "Sure."

I'm almost too dazzled to move, but I catch myself after only a few embarrassing seconds and quickly turn back to my task. My fingers move over the keys as fast as they can, but I can feel his gaze burning into me. It's almost too much.

"I really do appreciate all your help, Doctor. This was definitely not on my agenda today, and I can't stress how thankful I am that you saw us so quickly." His voice melts over me like butter, and I want to cover myself in it.

I keep my eyes on the screen because if I look at him, I might attack. "Did you say you found her?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he responds, and his tone makes me bring my eyes to him.

I lift a brow. "Just today?"

He reaches up and scratches at the side of his neck, his eyes falling to the kitten cuddled into his chest. "Yeah, just a little bit ago," he says without meeting my eyes.

Something about his demeanor has changed, and I'm not sure what, so I return my eyes to the computer and put in the services he received today. We both remain silent as I complete the process.

When I have his total, I peer up at him. He's still not quite looking at me, but when I start speaking, he meets my eyes. "Your total is $156.70."

His eyes widen incrementally as he reaches for his wallet, pulling out a shiny credit card and handing it over. "Do you take this?"

I smile and reach out, simply intending to take his payment, but I don't expect the small zap that arcs between our fingers as they brush together. Shocked—literally—I pull my hand back quickly, but he catches it before I move too far.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his thumb stroking my palm, the credit card dropped to the counter, forgotten.

"Yeah," I say and feel my cheeks heat. "Must've been static or something." Even though I love the feel of him caressing my skin, I'm trying to stay as professional as possible, so I withdraw and grab the card.

After ringing him up, I stand to retrieve his bag of supplies, handing it and the card over to him. "Do you need any help?"

He shakes his head and takes the card, which he shoves into his shirt pocket, before sliding the bag from my hand to his. There's no static this time, but something still runs through my fingers and up my arm as I pull back.

He clears his throat. "Well, I guess we should be on our way."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

I watch as his fine ass moves to leave, but just as he pushes it open, he twists around. "See you around, Doctor." With a blinding smile, he's out the door before I can even form a reply.

I fall back in my seat, my lunch forgotten as I close my eyes, attempting to replay every single second of the past half hour. The ding of the door has my eyes snapping open, hoping against hope that it's him. It isn't. It's only my techs returning from lunch.

"Bella," Alice calls, not realizing I'm sitting right here.

"Over here, Alice."

"Oh," she says and redirects her trajectory, aiming straight for me. "Who the hell was that fine piece of meat getting into his car just now?"

Rose is right behind her, and both of them look like puppies waiting for a treat.

I roll my eyes and stand. "That was a client." I keep the answer short, hoping it will be enough to satisfy them.

"You have to give us more than that, Bella. What was he here for? Was he nice? What's his name? Is he single?" Alice spits out questions rapid fire.

"Please tell me he's single. He was seriously fuckable."

Even though I know we're alone, I still look around before rounding on the girls. "Rose! Shh! Anyone could come in. We're trying to build the practice, not scare people away. And what would Emmett say?"

Now she rolls her eyes. "No one is here, and we'd hear the bell if someone came in. Plus, Emmett knows he's the only one I want, but I have eyes and know a gorgeous specimen when I see one. Now spill."

They're both lucky we're friends, or I'd probably have fired their asses by now. Still, I love them, and we've grown as close as sisters while building this practice. "There's not much to tell. He brought a kitten in for an examination. It was strictly business." I keep the moments I shared with Edward to myself since I'll probably never see him again.

After our chat, I quickly finish my lunch while the girls get the next patients into an exam room. Even though they've dropped the subject of our sexy visitor, his gorgeous face still lingers in my mind for days to follow.

At the start of the following week, we're getting ready to close up when I hear Alice calling Rose to look at something on the computer. I've just locked the door and am flipping the sign to _closed_ when she calls me over. "Bella, you've got to see this!"

Walking over, I see she has a YouTube video paused. "What's this?"

"Remember that hottie who was here with the kitten?"

Like I could forget. "Uh huh. What about him?"

With the grin she's sporting, Alice looks like the cat that ate the canary. She reaches over and grabs the mouse. "Watch this. You're going to die!"

She clicks the play button, and my eyes widen in horror as I see a helpless kitten stuck on a busy interstate. Cars are flying by, some swerve, and some straddle it, while the poor baby lies there, completely defenseless. The scene plays out over and over as cars, buses and trucks shockingly miss the terrified creature. I'm already wringing my fingers with anxiety over how this may turn out, until finally, this one car comes to a stop right there on the freeway and turns on its hazard lights, blocking the flow of traffic in that lane. I let out a deep sigh of relief, but then, my jaw drops as a sexy as hell man strolls from the car, as if he's on a runway. I watch, elated, as he reaches down to snag the little ball of fluff from danger. The riot of hair on his head, the tight plaid button up, rolled to the elbows and cowboy boots are enough to give him away immediately. It's Edward!

Reaching over, I grab the mouse and start the video once more. I watch it three more times before sitting back and looking at the girls, my mind numb, not sure exactly what to say.

The room is silent until Rose finally breaks it. "See. Told ya. Totally fuckable. You need to hunt that man down."

As tempting as that is. "I can't just hunt someone down because he's fuckable, Rose."

"Sure you can. Hell, I stalked Emmett when I saw him on campus and set out to make him mine. Worked for me." She leans back in her chair, propping her legs up on the desk.

"But I'm not you. I'm an adult and trying to get established. How would it look if I went after a client? And don't even start with that Emmett shit. He was all over you as soon as he met you."

"But, Bella, you guys are meant to be. I can feel it! Why would he have chosen your practice out of all the vets in the world? And look how perfect he is, risking his life to save that kitten. You have to find him so you can marry him and have a house full of babies and pets," Alice gushes.

I love her, but sometimes the girl lives in her own fairytale world. "Even if I looked him up, who's to say he isn't married? Or an asshole? Or would even be interested. No. It's better to leave it alone."

Rose snorts. "No man who would do that is an asshole. Did you see a ring on his finger while he was here?" I shake my head. "So he's probably not married. And you're beautiful, smart and a badass businesswoman. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You know my feelings are usually right, Bella. As soon as I saw him, I knew there was more to him than being hot. I'm telling you, you two are meant to be."

"Thanks, Rose. I think you're a bit biased, but I really do appreciate it. And Alice, if you're right then I won't need to find him. It'll be fate. Now enough about Mr. Cullen. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow, so you guys should get home. I'll finish up my charts really quick and head out myself."

The girls protest a bit, but eventually I get them out the door. I finish my paperwork and sit back, watching the video of Edward rescuing his kitten and dreaming of possibilities until my back is stiff, and I'm starving. Logging off, I head home with thoughts of Edward refusing to leave my head.

Over the next week, I build a routine. I work hard during the day, sticking to my goals of running a successful business. However, when the night comes, and I go home, I can't stay away from that damn video. The comments alone drive me fucking batty. Girls from all over the country are drooling, and I want to gouge their eyes out.

I make my requisite three watches before I scroll down to see what these horny bitches have posted since I looked yesterday. My jaw drops open at the new comments. Someone has identified him. Not only are they now posting his name, but they've even mentioned that he owns a ranch outside of Dallas.

My shoulders deflate instantaneously. That's seventy-five miles from here. I held onto the smallest glimmer of hope that he'd return to my clinic for the kitten's shots, and now there's no way. What was he even doing here in the first place?

I quickly click on the article attached to the video and scan the words. They've been unable to identify him—I snort aloud—but the interstate and area were easily obtainable since it was recorded by a traffic cam.

I grab my phone and bring up Google Maps, entering the closest exit from the videotaping and check for vets in the area. I'm surprised to find out that I'm not even the closest one. Forks is about ten miles from the interstate, and there are two other vet clinics that are miles closer than mine.

My brows furrow as I consider this new information. Finally, I shrug and give up. Lucky me, is all I can say. And because I can't help myself, I bring the video to full screen and hit play one more time, desperately wishing there was a slow motion option.

By the time I'm done, my girly bits are all tingly, so I waste no time before stripping and falling into my soft bed. Closing my eyes, I replace the kitten with myself and watch as the fantasy of Edward rescuing me plays behind my lids.

* * *

 **This is a little something we wrote for a Domestic Violence compilation, and we'll be posting a chapter a day until Friday. Fyremasen has made it to round 2 of the Twific Fandom Awards for Scribbler Alliance, and we hope you'll consider us when casting your vote :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Fran is the beta and 2browneyes pre-read!**

* * *

We work a half day Saturday, and the girls and I go out that night but end up at home by eleven. Now that I've actually met the perfect man, it's like no others can compete. I can't even bring myself to accept a drink from any of the locals. Rose and Alice notice, but they don't speak it aloud. I still see the silent looks that pass between them.

I start Sunday with an early morning run before returning for a shower and breakfast. The rest of the day passes with a thorough cleaning of my apartment and some blissful reading. By bedtime, I follow my usual routine—now ignoring the comments completely because they cheapen the whole experience—and make my way to bed.

Monday morning I'm up before the sun and at the clinic by eight, ready to open the doors. Alice comes in at ten and Rose doesn't get here until eleven. Early mornings aren't very busy, sometimes there're no customers at all before nine.

But this morning is different.

I've unlocked the door and am just walking behind the counter when I hear the chime. Planting a welcoming smile on my face, I finish rounding the corner to face the customer.

Only this time, I freeze in my spot.

Edward is standing there, looking a bit shy, with a carrier hanging from his hand. We stare at each other for longer than is polite before he finally lifts it and clears his throat. "Um, hi, Doctor. I brought Damsel in for her shots if that's okay."

My mouth falls open slightly, but I quickly cover it with a smile. "Sure, come in." I wave him over to the chairs, hoping he'll ignore them altogether and come to stand before me.

He does, and my smile widens. "I hope I'm not too early. I came by Saturday, but you'd already closed for the day."

My eyes widen. "You traveled all that way … twice?" I ask, confusion coloring my tone.

His brows furrow and he tilts his head slightly. "No, but how do you do how far I had to travel?"

I bring my hand up to cover my mouth as mortification seeps into my skin, turning it red as a beet. "I … I … I'm sorry?" I say, but really I want the floor to swallow me whole.

He watches me carefully before placing the carrier on the counter and propping his elbows across it, leaning closer. I inhale his scent without thought. "Doctor," he starts, his voice lowered to that tone that melts my insides. "What exactly are you sorry for?" His green eyes are piercing me, coaxing the truth from my lips.

Almost without conscious thought, I say, "I saw the video."

"Ahh," he says, withdrawing and rocking back on his heels. "I see, so you know I passed up a couple other vet clinics."

It's my turn to furrow my brows. "Well, yes, but I also know it's a seventy-five-mile drive to here from your ranch."

His eyes widen and red travels up his neck to his ears. "How … h—"

I wave my hand. "I take it you haven't read the comments then?" As his head shakes, I roll my eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to."

He moves back in, his suave demeanor snapping back into place. "Now my interest is piqued, Doctor. You must tell me more."

I lift a brow. "Only if you tell me why you traveled seventy-five miles to bring Damsel here again, on two separate days."

He smirks, and my stomach flips. "That one's easy," he says with a casual shrug. "My parents live a few miles away. When you were closed Saturday, I just stayed the rest of the weekend with them."

"Okay," I say, dragging out the word. "That still doesn't answer why my vet clinic in the first place."

"Actually, that was my mom. After I rescued Damsel, I called her for advice and since I had some business close by, she sent me here," he says, his lips lifting into a smile. "I'm glad, too."

I beam back at him. "Me too," I say, feeling the heat return to my cheeks. I shrug my chin toward the carrier. "Cute name by the way."

He sticks his finger over, and I watch the small kitten run its little body back and forth against it, the purrs reaching my ears. "Thanks. I think it fits."

"Agreed." Without thought, I blurt out my next words. "I guess that makes you the hero." I sink down into my chair, wishing I could sink through the floor.

Thankfully, he seems oblivious to my embarrassment. "I suppose, though really it's something anyone would do."

"Obviously not. Remember, I watched the video. There were lots of cars that went on about their business before you stopped."

The tips of his ears turn a delightful shade of red. "I'm just glad she was okay." A smirk overtakes those kissable lips. "Now it's your turn. Tell me about these comments."

Arching a brow, I lean a bit closer. "Are you sure you really want to know? Some of them are rather … risqué. Suffice it to say you've got a lot of admirers."

Chuckling, he shakes his head. "To be honest, I think I'd rather not know. But I do have one question, Doctor."

Nodding my head, I sit back, waiting for him to ask me whatever it is.

His voice drops a bit, becoming even sexier. "Did _you_ leave any comments?"

My eyes widen, definitely not expecting that to be what he asked. "Um, what? Me? No, no I didn't leave a comment. I wouldn't." Feeling my face flood with heat, I stammer out my words.

Laughter erupts from his lips. "I'm just teasing you."

Rolling my eyes, I stand. "Well, I'm glad I amuse you. May I?" I gesture to the carrier sitting on the counter.

"Of course."

Popping it open, I reach inside and pick up Damsel. "She's gotten bigger already. Were you able to find a lactating mother to take her?"

"No. I've been feeding her myself."

Motioning for him to join me, I walk back to one of the exam rooms. "You've done a great job. I know it couldn't have been easy, but she looks great. Let me give her a quick check and then I'll administer her shots."

Going through my routine, I lose myself in my work checking over Damsel. Finishing up, I remove my gloves and turn to Edward. "Everything looks great. She's a very healthy kitten." Picking her up, she starts to purr as I begin to stroke her.

Reluctantly, I pass her over and excuse myself to grab the things I need.

After giving her the shots and going over a few more details with Edward, the exam is over. "We can head back out to the front now." Heading to the door, I grab the knob, but before I can turn it, I feel a rough hand grab my wrist.

"Was there something else you needed, Mr. Cullen?" I ask, drawing my eyes back to his, which are boring into mine with so much intensity it melts my insides.

As he steps closer, the scent of his cologne washes over me. "Actually there is, Doctor." He releases my wrist and gently brings his hand to brush some hair from my face that must've escaped my ponytail. His fingers linger on my cheek.

Standing this close, he's towering over me. Between his scent, his body just inches from mine and the feel of his touch, my eyes fall closed, and it takes all I have to stop the moan that wants to escape. Swallowing, I force my eyes open to meet his. "What else did you need?"

Leaning even closer, his forehead nearly touches mine. His lips are so near that it would only take a small move to connect mine to his. He speaks in that gravelly voice I love so much. "I was hoping that you'd agree to a date. I'd love to take you out and get to know you better."

My eyes dart between his green ones and those full lips. I should probably say no. He lives seventy-five miles away. Plus, all my attention needs to go to my practice right now. None of that matters, though, when he's all I've been thinking about, and he's here and so close I can feel the heat coming off him. "I'd love that."

Before anything else can be said, a small meow comes from the little fur ball being held between us. Immediately the spell that's been over us breaks, and we both laugh as Damsel paws at her owner, apparently wanting his attention for herself—not that I can blame her.

With the tension broken, we head out to the counter where I ring him up while he puts Damsel back in her carrier. After he pays, I grab his receipt and write my personal cell number on it before passing it to him. "Here you are. You're both good to go." Dropping my voice a bit, I point to my number. "This is my cell number. If you want, you can call me, and we can set something up." Now that we're out of the exam room, it feels like him asking me out was only a dream.

He takes the paper, folds it and slips it into his back pocket. "I'll definitely be calling, Doctor."

"It's Bella. Please, call me Bella." Even though hearing him call me _doctor_ in his Texan twang flips my insides every time, I figure it's time we're both on a first name basis.

"Bella," he says, trying out the word, and it sounds sexier than it ever has before. "I like that. It suits you." His lip lifts slightly at one corner, causing my heart to pound in my chest.

Attempting to tamp down the jitters I get when he's near, I slowly walk around the counter to lead him to the door.

"Thanks again for seeing us without an appointment. You'll be hearing from me soon." With those words, he's out the door before I can form a response.

With my mind wrapped up in the man who just left, I clean the exam room we used and tidy up the waiting area. Once I'm finished, I grab a cup of coffee and sit down to do some paperwork. Before starting, I notice the notification light on my cell blinking. Picking it up, I see a message from an unknown number.

Using my finger, I pull up the text.

 _It was a pleasure seeing you today, and I can't wait for our date. Edward._

Feeling like a teenager finding out her crush likes her, I jump up and dance around which is how Alice finds me a few seconds later. Instead of saying anything, she throws her stuff in the nearest chair and dances up to me, offering a hip bump. I laugh, my mood too good to even care. We dance around for a few minutes, until the door chimes, causing us both to freeze.

Very slowly, I turn my head to see old Mr. Newton and his just as old Chihuahua. Alice and I glance at each other before she retreats behind the counter, and I approach Mr. Newton. "Good morning," I say brightly. "Go on up and sign in; I'm ready for you."

I move to the hallway and wait while Mr. Newton signs in with Alice, and then I lead him back to an exam room. The whole day passes in this same manner. I get lifted brows from both Alice and Rose over my chipper mood, but there's never quite enough time for them to drill me over it.

It isn't until the end of the day, when Alice locks the door, that she and Rose corner me and demand answers. "What?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious. "Can't a girl just be happy with her life?"

Alice crosses her arms and huffs. "Don't you even try it, missy!"

"Besides," Rose interjects her toe tapping and her hand on her hip. "Alice told me she came in and you were dancing around the office." She points her finger at me. "That's a lot more than happy with your life. _Spill it_!"

I look between the two and almost burst out laughing. Their faces are so serious, yet I can almost feel the excitement waiting to bubble up out of them. They _know_ something good is coming. And honestly, I can't wait to tell them.

My nonchalant mode completely gone, I revert to my teenage self, leaning in close and practically vibrating with excitement as I speak. "He brought Damsel in, and we're going on a date." I grab both their hands tightly and bounce in my spot.

And while I know it isn't the greatest news ever, I, at least, expect some excitement. Instead, both girls are looking at me like I'm nuts. "Back up here, woman," Rose says, gripping my hand tightly, ruining my little jig. "Who're you going on a date with?"

"And who the hell's Damsel?" Alice adds, her brows furrowed.

When I realize they have no idea what I was even referring to, I start laughing … until I see Rose hike up her bitch brow. "Sorry," I say, brushing a loose curl behind my ear. "Edward! He was here. We're going on a date!" That's all that needed to be said, because then the squeal-fest begins for real. The three of us grasp hands and jump up and down. Once we've sufficiently celebrated, they're ready for some answers. I relay the whole visit, including the sexy scene as we left the exam room.

By the time I'm done, Rose is smirking like crazy, and Alice is fanning herself. "Does he have any hot friends?"

I giggle and wiggle my brows. "Who knows, but I hope to find out soon."

The girls have a good laugh at that, and we go about gathering our things to lock up and head out. We're just casually chatting as we walk out the door, my back facing the parking lot as I turn the key in the lock … When suddenly, I notice the girls have gone silent.

I click the key in place and slowly turn to see what's gotten into them. Both are facing away from me, and my brows furrow as I follow their line of sight.

Standing in the parking lot, leaning against a manly, steel gray truck is Edward.

My jaw drops.

Just about the time my shock settles in, Rose and Alice snap out of theirs. Their feet start moving in his direction, more rapid than I thought they were capable of on the gravel lot. By the time they're halfway there, my brain catches up, and my feet start moving too.

Because I'm smart enough to wear sneakers to work, instead of high heels, I make even quicker work of the gravel and have reached them before introductions are over.

"Edward!" I say, my smile is wide, taking him in as he pleasantly shakes hands with Rose, but his eyes snap to me as soon as I speak. "What are you doing here?"

He takes a step forward and places a soft kiss on my cheek while grabbing my hands. "I was hoping I could take you to dinner," he suggests lightly, as if it's an everyday occurrence.

My brows climb into my hair as I stare at him, but my head is already nodding. "Yes, of course." I risk a glance at the girls, who are standing off to the side with huge smiles. I shrug. "Guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

Edward looks between the three of us. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have plans?"

"No!" Alice practically shouts before lowering her voice. "I mean, no we didn't have any plans. Well not together anyway. I mean, I was going to yoga and Rose was—"

"Alice," Rose interrupts, stopping her word vomit. "No, Edward, no plans. Bella is all yours. See ya tomorrow." She smiles all perkily and grabs Alice's hand, practically dragging her away from us.

We watch them as they get in their separate cars and pull from the lot. It isn't until we're completely alone that I can feel his eyes on me. My face heats under his gaze.

"What?" I say when I can't handle it anymore.

He reaches a finger up and brushes it down my overheated cheek. "This is a good color on you, darlin'." He smirks and withdraws his touch, lodging his hands in his jean pockets. "So." He rocks back on his heels. "Dinner? Or do you need to go home first?"

It takes me a minute to even comprehend what he's asking because I'm too distracted by his lean form. When I realize he actually wants an answer, I have to replay his words. Looking down at myself, I lift one shoulder casually. "I can just take my lab coat off, and I'm ready."

He smiles, and his green eyes sparkle. "I'm not opposed to any shedding of clothes."

My jaw drops and before I can pick it up, those long fingers are already there, pushing it closed with a wink. "Was that too much too soon?"

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and allow my eyes to scan him from his gorgeous green eyes to his cowboy boot-clad feet. When I look at him again, I smirk. "As long as it's tit for tat, I don't mind that at all." I lift my arms and push the lab coat from my shoulders, and then, I tug the band from my hair, shaking it out to fall loosely around my face. I cross my arms and lift a brow. "Well."

He stands there staring at me wide-eyed and stunned for several seconds before something seems to click. When it does, he starts tugging his plaid shirt from his jeans, his deft fingers already opening the buttons. I stand transfixed and watch as the shirt drifts open. Underneath, is a white shirt, and it is not until his button up falls from his shoulders that I realize it's a wife beater.

Taut arms and strong, square shoulders fill my vision. My eyes can't help but trail over the newly exposed flesh. Muscles ripple as he moves so close I can smell his skin, and says, "Is this okay." His fingers grip my hips, and his head tilts down, his eyes so intent on mine that I'm not positive I could remain standing were it not for his hold.

His tongue peeks out to wet his lips, and I'm done. I can't stop myself. I lift up on my toes and push my mouth to his. His hand leaves my hip and tangles in my hair. With lips and tongue, he kisses me like he's a dying man, and I'm his salvation.

Gasping for air, we break away from each other. His hands smooth down my hair as his forehead finds mine. Groaning he pulls away. "If we don't leave right now, darlin', I'm going to do something that we'd regret."

"Are you sure we'd regret it?" At this point, I'm ready to throw him down right here in the parking lot.

We're pressed so close together that I can feel his masculine chuckle vibrate through his chest. I miss the heat of his body immediately as he pulls back. His rough, strong hands cup my cheeks. "I wouldn't regret being with you, Bella, but it damn sure won't be on the pavement or in the back of my truck … not the first time anyway."

I shake off the haze of lust clouding my mind and follow him to the passenger side door of this truck. "Is it okay if we take my truck? I'll bring you back to get your car later."

"Yeah, that's fine." Any excuse for extra time with him works for me.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for such a wonderful reception to this story! Sorry we couldn't reply to everyone, but this is a busy week for us both. We promise we'll be responding before this story is over!**

 **Don't forget to go and vote in the Twific Fandom Awards. Fyremasen's up for Scribbler Alliance and Fyre's Mating Deviation is up for Out of this World fic. Even if you aren't voting for us, don't forget to make your voices heard!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to Fran for fixing this up for us and 2browneyes for pre-reading.**

* * *

He opens the door and offers me his hand to hop up into the cab. He's quickly on his side, and as I look at his silhouette, I can't get over what a rugged, good-looking man Edward is. And to know that he has a kind heart as well, makes me all the more excited for the evening.

We end up having a great time at dinner. I learn Edward has a younger brother and is close to his parents. He's never been married and has dedicated himself to building up his ranch, which he's successfully done. Damsel is his first pet cat, but he has a couple of yard dogs at home.

In turn, I tell him about my parents and the fact that I'm an only child. I tell him about my crazy two best friends and how hard we've worked to build my practice since I bought it from Ms. Cope. I also tell him about the variety of pets I've had over the years, thanks to my flighty mom who'd buy some exotic animal on a whim and leave me to care for it, which is what led to my love of animals and my desire to be a veterinarian.

As the night wears on and we talk, we find we have a lot in common. He's a bit more of an action fan when it comes to movies while I prefer drama, but that's easy enough to overlook.

By the time we break from our bubble, I notice we're the only customers left. No wonder the waitress has been hovering. Edward pays the bill and leaves the poor girl a large tip since we took up her table and stayed so long.

His hand rests on the small of my back as he escorts me back to his truck, and I feel safer and more cared for in those few moments than I can ever remember when with a man. It's difficult to believe this is only our first date.

The ride back to my car is spent in comfortable silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. As we pull back into the parking lot of my practice, I can't help but wish this night didn't have to end.

He parks next to my car and turns off the truck. "I had a really good time tonight, Bella."

"Me too." I scoot a bit closer to him on the bench seat.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that it was your clinic I came to the day I found Damsel."

"Me either." Alice's words come back to me. "Maybe it was fate."

"Maybe it was. I haven't believed in fate in a long time, but when I met you, I felt something I don't think I've ever felt. Especially not when first meeting someone."

I turn my body so I can face him completely. "I never really believed in fate either. My friend Alice talks about it all the time, but I thought it was a silly thing. To me, we make our own fate. Now … "

His hands cover mine, and he tugs me closer. "Now what?"

"Now, I think maybe it isn't so silly."

I'm not sure if I lean in, or he does, but suddenly his mouth is on mine. These kisses are even better than those we shared earlier, and those were amazing.

Our tongues dance together, slow and languid, until I've fully faced him and my body is pressed close into his side. Heavy pants escape as our lips change positions. His fingers trail down my side to land on my thigh, and the muscle tenses automatically beneath his touch.

He pulls away with a groan. "Darlin', ya driving me crazy." His other hand reaches up and cups my cheek. "As much as I want to take ya right now, I think we should slow it down a little."

Instead of letting me respond, he leans down again to close his lips over mine. This kiss is slower, softer, but the effects of it travel to my most sensitive place all the same. Never have I felt so consumed by a simple kiss.

By a simple man.

As our tongues retreat and all that is left are small pecks, a smile curves my lips. "I think you're right," I say softly.

His hand moves higher up my thigh, his thumb stroking a steady arc along my inner leg. "Yeah? What did I say? You make me forget all reason, darlin'."

A giggle escapes at his teasing manner, but I still place my hand over his, stopping its movement. "We should slow it down. I'm not that kind of girl."

He picks up both our hands, bringing mine to his lips. "I never thought you were that kind of girl." He then motions to the hardness in his jeans. "And it's killing me to walk away, but just think of how good it'll be when we do get to that point."

I sigh and soak up his presence, knowing that I have to let him leave. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Edward."

He tangles his hand in my hair and pulls me to him for one more delicious kiss before emitting his own sigh and opening his door, moving around to my side. After assisting me from his truck, he leads me to my car.

I already feel lonely.

After unlocking my door, he holds it as I get in. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He leans over and gives me one last lingering kiss. Breathlessly, I tell him, "I'll be waiting."

Once he's in his truck, he waits for me to pull into the street before following behind. He trails after me for a bit until we come to light and he turns left as I go straight. I miss him already and realize I'm in major trouble if I feel this way after only one date.

We talk and Skype during any free time we have over the next week. He makes me laugh more than any man I've ever known. Not polite giggles but full belly laughs. The kind that has you bending over and clutching your stomach.

He learns I'm not a morning person when he calls me early on Sunday, and I discover he's not a coffee drinker, which I can't even begin to understand.

"How can you not love coffee? I'm afraid this is a definite notch against you, Mr. Cullen."

"Darlin', for you I'd drink coffee if it really matters. Even if the stuff does tastes like ass."

I'm not sure if I should laugh or swoon. Instead, I tease, "I think you've just never had the right cup of coffee. I'll make a java lover out of you if it's the last thing I do."

"I like the thought of that. I am sorry about waking you up. I wasn't thinking. I'm so used to being up early every day that I forget not everyone is up before dawn. Want me to let you get back to sleep?"

"No. Talking to you is better than sleep, and that's saying something. Now entertain me since you woke me. Tell me something."

He chuckles. "Like what?"

"Hmm … Tell me why you became a rancher."

He tells me that his grandfather was a rancher and lost his ranch when he became ill. Carlisle, Edward's dad, didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Instead of following in his father's footsteps, Edward's dad became a doctor. Edward, however, always knew he wanted to be a rancher.

As soon as he was old enough, he got a job as a ranch hand and saved every cent he could while learning the ropes. Eventually, with his own father's help, Edward was able to buy his own place. He has worked his ass off making it a success and paid his dad back completely.

"In the last couple of years, things have really taken off, and I was able to make my grandfather proud to know there was a new Cullen Ranch before he passed."

"Oh, Edward, that's amazing. I'm sure he was so happy." I sniffle a bit.

"Now, darlin', I don't want you crying. Tell me about how you came to own your vet practice."

I tell him about graduating and wanting to be close to my father since I didn't spend enough time with him growing up. "Once I moved back, I started working with the local vet here, and when she decided to retire, she sold it to me. It took a while to get people used to a new doctor since most had been going to Dr. Cope for years, but I'm finally starting to earn the town's trust."

We continue to talk, and it's funny to think that I know more about this man, and him me than any man I've ever dated. I keep telling myself to go slow, but I find my life—embarrassing moments, first kiss, how I felt when my parent's divorced, how nervous I was to buy my practice—spilling from my lips any time we talk. Maybe it's the fact that I can't see his face, see his reactions. Maybe that's why I feel so safe telling him things I've never said to another man. Really, though, I'm pretty sure it's just him. It's the way he makes me feel.

As wonderful as it's been learning so much about each other, I want to see him again. To touch him and kiss him. To find out if the feelings he brings out will still be there face to face. He must feel the same because he brings up seeing each other on our next call. "How would you like to see my ranch? Is there any way you can come up for the weekend?"

My mind quickly thinks over my schedule. "I could come up as soon as we close on Saturday since I'm usually only open half a day."

"That'd be great. If you want, you can pack a bag and plan to stay overnight. No pressure, I have a guestroom." His voice is soft but firm as he gives me an option aside from his bed.

I feel my heart start to race at the idea of spending the night with Edward. "I can do that." And just to mess with him, I add, "Is there a problem with your bedroom?"

He releases an unexpected cough, causing my lips to lift in a secret smile, but recovers quickly, his voice dropping even lower. "I'll have you know my bedroom is perfectly suited for company, darlin', if someone were to elect to stay there instead."

My brows lift, even though he can't see them. "Has it had a lot of visitors, then?"

"What? No," he sputters before regaining his composure and leveling me with his sexiest voice yet. "None, but I'd love to change that … with you."

My breath catches as he lays it out in the open, giving voice to what we both want to happen. "Let's just see how it goes," I say lightly with a shrug. "Who knows, I might decide to run screaming before nightfall."

He chuckles, and the rich tone of his voice causes goosebumps to rise on my skin. "I suppose I'll have to be on my best behavior to keep that from happening."

I lower my own voice and pull the blanket a little tighter around me. "Maybe I don't want your best behavior."

He groans, and a smile curls my lips. "Bella," he says, sending a fresh wave of goosebumps rushing over me. "Please, don't toy with me when you're so far away."

I let out a light laugh. "Sorry. Now, where were we before we went off track?"

"I think you were telling me how excited you are to see my ranch," he replies without missing a beat.

I humor him, and he gives me a crash course on all the things he can't wait to share with me. When he describes a picnic lunch out by the lake on Sunday afternoon, the scene forms inside my mind, relaxing me instantly. Our conversation stays light the rest of the night until he needs to get off the phone.

After we've hung up, I allow the conversation to drift through my mind. Once the realization of exactly how Saturday night might go hits me, I decide it's time to buy some new lingerie.

The week drags by slowly, and I find myself second-guessing the depth of my feelings. I've never met someone and clicked on such a deep level, so much so that all I'm doing is looking forward to when I'll see him again, instead of enjoying my work like I've always done before.

Thursday night, by the time Edward calls, I'm almost uneasy about how quickly he's taken over my life. It's a baffling conundrum to fiercely miss someone you've only just met a handful of times.

I try to sound normal, but we've barely talked ten minutes before he notices, which shows how well he's gotten to know me. "Is something wrong?" he asks after a brief period of silence.

"I'm not sure," I answer hesitantly. When he doesn't respond, I sigh. "I find myself thinking more about you this week than the business I love so much."

The line is silent after my confession, and just when I worry he thinks I'm crazy, he says, "Me too."

I grab my chest and blow out a breath of relief. "Really?"

"Yes, Bella. Really," he confirms, his voice sure and solid. "I've spent every single day fighting the urge to climb in my truck and just show up at your work. My foreman thinks I've gone insane." He chuckles a little, but I'm not sure he actually thinks it's funny. "What have you done to me, darlin'?"

I smile to myself, even though we're a sad pair. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm so awesome," I reply jokingly, even though it is kinda true.

He lets out a deep, rich laugh, and I can picture his head thrown back and the wide smile on his face when he's done. "No, it's not," he agrees easily. "Maybe you could dial it back a notch?"

I mock gasp. "Now why on earth would I do that when I have you right where I want you?"

"Not quite," he responds more seriously. "But don't worry; you can have me any way you want me this weekend." His voice lowers even more. "Shit, Bella. Even our playful banter is making me hard."

The tone of his voice is so desperate it makes my thighs clench. "Edward," I say, even though I'm not sure if I'm begging for more or warning him to stop.

The line is silent for a few seconds before he finally speaks. "I … I just can't wait to see you."

His words are raw and simple and everything I need to hear. "I feel the same. This long distance thing is going to kill me."

"Me too, but things can change."

Sighing, I wish I could see a way for things to be different. "I'm not sure how, but if things work out, we can figure something out when we get to that point."

"No _if_ , Bella. I've known since we met that there was something there and that feeling is only getting stronger. As for the distance, don't stress over it. These things have a way of working out, and I already have some ideas. Trust me. For now, I want to focus on learning everything I can about you."

My heart sputters and races at what his words could mean, but I don't ask him to elaborate. Right now, I want to focus on being happy. "Everything? Hm. You already know so much. I think I might like to keep a bit of mystery. Otherwise, you might realize how dull I am."

"You dull? I seriously doubt that. My only concern is that the more I learn, the harder it will be to let you go at the end of this weekend." His words pour over me like warm honey.

"I doubt I'll want you to let me go. And you know it works both ways, right? If you get to know everything, then I want the same."

I hear his deep chuckle. "I'm an open book. Feel free to ask me anything."

My mind immediately fills with all the possible questions I can ask. "You may regret that."

We both laugh and things turn to lighter topics. The rest of our conversation is simple and feels like we've known each other forever. I hang up the phone feeling more enamored than before we spoke.

While our talk did cover some heavier topics, I can't be sure it resolved any of my previous concerns. I still can't wait to see him, and I'm still measuring the time between then and now as more of a hindrance than anything productive.

I spend Friday putting my all into every single patient that comes into the office. Even though I'm consciously making an effort, by the end of the day I feel more satisfied than I have all week.

 _That's it, Bella. You just needed to put forth more effort_ , I tell myself as I'm grabbing my things.

As the girls and I are locking up, Alice says, "You know, Bella, you could always take tomorrow off too and head on down to see your man." I start shaking my head, but she holds up her hand. "Rose and I can handle the office until noon, and if we get an emergency, which is unlikely, we can call in Dr. Cope. She's already agreed to be on call until Monday morning anyway."

"But I didn't ask her to be on call until noon tomorrow," I say in objection.

"Pfft," Rose breaks in, linking her arm through mine as we walk to our cars. "You know as well as I do that she loves nothing better than a romantic gesture. One little phone call is all it'll take to have her on board."

My heart rate automatically picks up speed when I imagine myself following their suggestion. With a simple phone call and an extended drive, I could be with Edward tonight. This is the most appealing thought I've had since I got in my car and pulled away from him last Monday.

"So?" Alice says, unable to take my silence any longer. "Are you gonna do it?" She's practically dancing in her spot as she and Rose stare at me with barely-restrained excitement just waiting to burst forth.

A slow smile spreads over my lips, and before I can even say the words, both girls are jumping and throwing their arms around me. "Geesh," I say with a laugh. "You girls are more excited than me."

Rose pulls back and lifts a brow. "You know good and damn well we just want all the dirty deets." She smirks and gives me a push toward my car. "Now get outta here! Go see that man so you'll stop moping!"

While they both laugh, I'm mortified. "You noticed?"

"Of course we did," Alice says, offering her own gentle shove. "We're your best friends. Go! We'll see you Monday morning."

I walk to my car almost as if in a daze, but by the time I've pulled onto the road, my phone is already at my ear. After a quick conversation with Dr. Cope, my focus switches to the absolute surprise I'm about to lay on Edward.

At home, I take a quick shower, put on a set of my new lingerie and pack a bag—including more new lingerie—and am in the car less than forty-five minutes later. It isn't until I've pulled onto the interstate that my doubts start to kick in. What if he isn't home? Or doesn't want to see me yet? I let out an audible gasp as one other thought races through my mind. What if he already has company?

* * *

 **Company? I hope not! ;)**

 **Thanks so much for following our journey so far. If you're interested in seeing the video that inspired this just enter the following number/letter combo into to youtube dot com's search bar.**

 **8IB54dT976o**

 **Don't forget to go and vote in the Twific Fandom Awards. You can vote once every twenty-four hours. Fyremasen made it to the second round for Scribbler Alliance and Fyre's Mating Deviation is up for Out of this World fic. We would be grateful for your vote, but even if you aren't voting for us it's okay. We still want you to vote. Let your favs know you appreciate them.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Fran for her wonderful beta services and 2browneyes for her pre-reading skills.**

* * *

I almost take the next exit and start back home, but with the help of some deep breaths and a lot of reasoning with myself, I stay on course. The drive passes relatively quickly once I've left Dallas in my rearview mirror. Within fifteen minutes, I'm turning into a long drive with a metal sign announcing my arrival to _Cullen Ranch._

I take the long drive and head toward the lights in the distance, coming to stop before a large, two-story house with a porch that wraps around both sides and muted light shining from the large windows that face me. Taking a deep breath, I turn my car off and sit in the darkness for a minute longer before taking the plunge and opening my door.

Before I can even exit the car, two large paws land in my lap and a wet tongue laps at my chin. I turn my head and push the over-eager dog away so I can stand. Judging by the looks of him—a black and white shepherd—I'd say this is Jake.

I squat and coo to the happy fellow. "Hey, boy," I say, reaching out to rub behind his ears. His tail wags a million miles a minute, moving his excited body back and forth. "That's a good boy."

I stand and look at the imposing home before starting my journey toward the wide steps of the porch. Jake stays by my side as a most enthusiastic welcome party. I can't help but smile when I catch sight of him dancing alongside me.

As I stand before the large wooden door, I take several deep breaths to calm my nerves before lifting my hand and swinging the large brass ring that hangs from a lion's mouth. The raps are loud in the deafening silence of the dark.

I wait patiently, twisting my hands together in front of me. After a couple minutes, and no response from the other side, my shoulders slump as I peer back at my car parked in front of the house. Before I can decide on a course of action, Jake suddenly starts barking loudly.

I do my best to shush him, but he's relentless. Embarrassed at the spectacle he's making; I try to slink back to my car.

Just as my foot hits the second step, though, the creaking of the door stops me in my tracks. "Bella?"

A thrill runs through me, hearing his deep baritone in person, and a smile automatically curves my lips. I turn to face him but freeze when my eyes land on his semi-naked, dripping, wet form. A minuscule hand towel is all that separates his completely nude body from my eyes.

I clear my throat and finally manage to move my eyes up to his. "Surprise." I shrug, embarrassed enough for the both of us.

But not him. A smirk graces his full lips, and he leans his muscular form against the doorjamb, looking more sinful than any mostly naked man has a right.

"Do you greet all visitors this way, or am I lucky?"

His smirk deepens. "Normally the only visitors I get are employees or my parents. I definitely wasn't expecting a beautiful woman to be on the other side of the door."

"Well, what can I say, I couldn't wait to meet Jake here." Jake recognizes his name and again starts to excitedly swish his tail and nudge my hand in want of more petting.

"I see how it is. Just came for my dog. Anyone else you might be here to see?"

Making my way back onto the porch, Jake follows behind. I come to a stop; close enough to smell the soap coming off Edward. "I must admit, he's not the only one I came to see."

"No? Who else might you be here for?" He reaches out and pulls me even closer.

"I came to see Damsel too," I whisper.

"She's sleeping. Maybe you can settle for me until she wakes up."

"I guess that's acceptable." Then I can't stop myself from smashing my lips to his.

My hands find his hair, gripping it, anchoring his mouth to mine. One of his hands land on my ass while the other circles around me. I'm so lost in him that I don't even realize we're moving until the sound of the door closing snaps me back into reality.

Breaking our kiss, I pull back just enough to speak. "Sorry. I didn't mean to show up here, ruin your shower and then attack you."

His swollen red lips lift into a smile. "Feel free to surprise and attack me anytime."

His words sound like an invitation, and it's one I can't ignore. I push closer and grip his neck, lowering his lips to mine. My back thumps into the door with the force of his body pressing close. Every muscle is hard up against mine, coaxing feelings up to the surface that I've never felt.

"Darlin'," he growls. "If ya don't want me to take you right here, we gotta stop." Even though his lips are saying the words, they're still traveling down my neck, seeking any open skin they can find.

I grip my fingers in his hair. "Don't stop, just don't stop."

He lifts his head and pierces me with his stare. "Are you sure this is what ya want?" He runs a hand through his hair and turns away, giving me my first view of his tight, naked ass due to the towel that's long been dropped. "Shit, Bella. You ain't even made it in the door, and I'm attacking ya like a crazy man."

I chuckle sarcastically. "I think you might have that backward." I take a step, touching his back. "I'm the one who just attacked you. And frankly, you're killing the mood."

Well, that did it. He's around and I'm back against the closest wall before I even realize what's happened. "Darlin', I got no problems fulfilling ya every wish. Just say the word."

It's hard to think with him pressed so close, but that's my answer. I don't need to think. "Make love to me, Edward."

What follows is a heated mess of lips and hands as we travel up his grand staircase and down a dark hall to a set of double cherry wooden doors. Not even stopping, he pushes them open and deposits me on the plush carpet beside a large, king-sized bed.

"I think we're not very evenly matched," he says, his eyes travel down my clothed body.

I smirk and take a step back. "I can fix that." As sensually as possible, I keep my eyes on him as I unsnap my slacks and allow them to fall to the floor, my blouse only seconds behind. It isn't until I'm in only my lingerie that his eyes travel lower.

"You like? I bought it for you?" I twirl so he gets the full view of the new, midnight blue bra and matching boy short.

"Oh, I like." His hands grip my hips, pulling me close. Edward sits on the bed and pulls me to stand between his legs.

His lips make a trail across my chest before dipping into the clasp of my bra. His eyes look up into mine. "You're so beautiful, darlin'. I'm so glad I found Damsel, and she brought me to you."

Leaning down I capture his lips. "Me too. It's all been so crazy, and I know we have distance between us, but I'm so glad you walked into my practice."

"May I?" I nod my approval, and he reaches for the clasp, releasing it. His lips are even with my nipples, and he takes advantage. My fingers find his hair as he licks, nips and sucks on my breasts.

I move my hands to his shoulders and push him back. Once he's flat, I crawl over him, taking my time to admire his naked form. I've felt his cock before, but this is the first time I can really study it. It's beautiful. Large, but not abnormally so. Straight, and right now it's hard and jutting out.

Just as I'm about to lean down and take the tip in my mouth, Edward rolls us so that I'm on my back and he's hovering over me. His eyes are intense and darker than I can remember them ever being. This time his kiss is slow. His lips caress mine before moving to my neck. My brain shuts off, and I can only feel as he kisses every inch of my body.

Places that were never sensitive before become electric under Edward's mouth.

I'm lost in a haze of sensation when he dips his fingers under my panties. "Can I take these off?"

Leaning up on my elbows, I smile. "It would be kinda hard to go any further with them on."

He smirks and pulls them down my legs. We're finally both bare. His lips once again go to work, tracing my calf and up my thigh. They continue up my hip, but his finger trails dangerously close to where I need him most. I let out an audible sigh as he continues his torture. His chuckles reverberate against my skin as his lips close around my clavicle, causing me to arch into him, seeking friction.

When he finally leans up and pierces me with hooded green eyes, I cup his cheek. "As wonderful as your mouth is, right now I want you inside me."

Still being the gentleman he is, he asks, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No. I want to feel you."

With no more words exchanged, our eyes lock as he reaches down and guides himself to my entrance, pushing inside. My eyes fall closed at the sensation of him filling me, the pleasure too much to take.

Lingering kisses and low moans sound through the room as this man drives me to heights I've only fantasized about. His movements vary from tender to slow, and when I think I might die from pleasure, he finally picks up his pace. His strokes become strong and even, delighting that place inside me with each and every thrust.

Before long I start to feel my orgasm approaching. I go to reach my hand down, but Edward beats me to it. "Let me, darlin'."

His fingers find my clit, and it isn't long before the coil that's building snaps, and I spiral. His thrusts get sloppy before my overly sensitive flesh feels him swell and find his own release.

Pulling him down on top of me, I savor the feel of his weight as our breaths even out.

Soon enough he eases out and gets up, headed for his en suite. He comes back with a wet washcloth, which we both use to clean up. Once we're done, he lies back down and pulls me to him. My eyes are heavy with exhaustion. Between working, the drive and the amazing sex, I can't fight the pull of sleep. The last thing I feel are Edward's lips on my forehead, and he whispers words I can't quite understand.

The next morning, the smell of coffee and bacon assaults my nose before I've opened my eyes. The bed dips, and I peek one eye open, taking in the muscled, naked man holding a tray. "Morning, darlin'. I hope you're hungry."

My eyes trail over him and without thought, I lick my lips. "You could say that," I respond, already making an effort to remove the tray from my prize.

His deep chuckle bounces off the walls. "It's like that, huh? I spend all morning slaving over the hot stove, cooking bacon in the nude no less, and you'd just discount my efforts. I even made that nasty coffee."

My cheeks heat, but at this point, I could care less. "Fuck the coffee," I say breathlessly. And that's all it takes, because the tray is on the nightstand, and I'm on my back before I can even blink.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that, darlin'," he growls, thrusting his hips, causing a moan to ripple through me. "Ah, you like that don't ya? Last night wasn't enough, was it?" His lips descend as his hands remove the sheet that's trapped between us. When I'm as bare as he is, he trails a finger over me, his eyes following its path. "You know, Bella, I'm not sure I ever imagined a scenario where I'd want this much with a woman I just met"—his eyes snap to mine, so green and earnest that my chest tightens—"but I do. I want it all."

My throat tightens, and I can't form words, but it doesn't matter. Our eyes say it all. They never leave each other as he thrusts inside me, filling me with everything I never knew I needed.

Some time later, I eat a cold breakfast while Edward generously refills my coffee. Not much after that, we enjoy a quick, sexless shower and hurry to dress. Edward's like a little boy with his excitement over showing me around the ranch. By the time we leave the house, I'm just as excited as he is.

I'm completely stunned and excited with each new thing he shows me. His cattle operation alone is more impressive than I ever imagined. At any time, his ranch supports close to five thousand head, constantly purchasing and selling, altering the numbers on a daily basis.

I knew he had a ranch, but I had no clue it was so in-depth. It's his business. His life. Something that won't be easy to walk away from. The thought tugs at my chest because my business is the same. I've worked hard to get where I am today, and walking away isn't an option.

I bury those thoughts deep, hoping I can forget them entirely and just enjoy the lush green expanse as we ride in our golf cart back toward the large, red barn. Edward reaches over, taking my hand and resting our clasped ones on his thigh. My smile is genuine when I look at him.

I take a deep breath and vow to myself to enjoy every second I have with him.

When we arrive at our destination, Edward pulls the cart out front and turns it off, his smiling face turning in my direction. "Ya ready to meet my foreman?"

I shrug, unsure of why he is even asking. "Sure."

He chuckles. "He's more than my foreman, darlin'. He's my best friend also. Been knowing him since we were kids."

"Oh, Jasper," I say as realization dawns. On the phone, we talked about our lives, but he never mentioned that Jasper was also the foreman of his ranch. The stories he shared about them were more of the best friend kind. "That means I better make a good impression, huh?"

Edward shakes his head and gets out, walking around and holding out his hand to assist me. "He'd go before you, darlin'. But Jasper's a good guy. So good, I just hope you don't like him better than me." He starts to chuckle, but I shove my elbow in his side. "Ow, what was that for?"

I stop and lift a brow. "Are you already trying to get rid of me after only one night?"

His eyes widen, and he steps close, pressing his body right up against mine. With his two palms framing my face and his serious green eyes on me, he says, "Darlin' I was only joking. Of course, I ain't looking to get rid of you. It's already going kill me when you leave tomorrow."

I lift my arms and encircle his waist. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Want me to let ya in on a little secret?" His voice is playful as he attempts to lighten the mood. He leans down, so we're on the same level, his eyes mischievous. "In second grade, Jessica Stanley dumped me for Jasper."

Before I can laugh out loud, another voice says, "Ahh, the good old days."

Edward straightens up with a smile and grabs my hand, spinning us to face who I assume is Jasper. He's dressed similar to what Edward wears—jeans, plaid and boots with the addition of a cowboy hat—and has dark blond, wavy locks that hang down to rest on his shoulder.

He tips his hat. "Howdy, ma'am." Cutting his eyes to Edward, he says, "This must be the fair Bella ya can't quit yappin' about." At Edward's eye roll and nod, Jasper focuses back on me, taking a few steps until he's standing close enough for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet ya, ma'am."

I extend my hand, and my cheeks heat as he lifts it to his lips. Edward immediately snatches it away and wipes the spot. "See? He's a smooth one," he says, keeping my hand between both of his. "Bella, meet Jasper. He's my foreman and soon to be ex-best-friend."

I giggle at the playful banter between them. "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

He tips his hat out before him, and in the sun's bright rays, his blue eyes sparkle. "I can surely see what has him so entranced."

Edward puts his hand on Jasper's chest and pushes him back a few paces, good-naturedly. "All right, all right, enough of this. Bella ain't no Jessica Stanley; she's off the market."

I join in on their fun by lifting a brow in his direction. "Am I?"

He steps over, conveniently blocking me from Jasper's view, and pierces me with green eyes so sincere that I forget what Jasper's blue even looked like. "Of course ya are." He punctuates his words with a kiss that's completely inappropriate for polite company.

The sound of Jasper clearing his throat finally causes Edward to pull away. He chuckles and holds up his hands. "I get it. Off limits." Then he glances at me with a smirk. "Got any single friends?"

"Geesh," Edward says, shaking his head.

I turn to face him. "Hm. Maybe." I size him up. He's not very tall. Taller than me, of course, but not by much. Perhaps the perfect size for a small pixie I know. He's funny and outgoing and the fact that Edward thinks so highly of him is really all I need to know to decide that he may be a great fit for Alice. "As a matter of fact, I do." But then I tsk. "I'm not quite sure you could handle her, though."

Jasper stiffens his shoulders and stands up straighter. "Careful there, little lady. Ya questioning my manhood now."

Together, Edward and I both laugh at his offended expression. "Okay, you asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Leave me your cell number, and I'll pass it along."

"I'd be happy to … if I carried a cell. I can give ya my home number, though. She can catch me late in the evenings."

My jaw falls open, and just like usual, it's Edward that has to pop it back closed. "You don't have a cell?"

Edward chuckles and places his hand on my back to guide me away. "He can explain on the way. Right now, let's get to the mess hall before those savages eat all the food."

We spend lunch in a huge eating hall Edward has set up to feed his employees. They're a rowdy bunch and an eclectic mix, but most of all, I can tell they truly like and respect their boss. Another pain stabs me in the chest, but I swallow it back and wipe it from my mind.

The rest of the day is spent closer to the house, meeting all the other animals. The ones Edward has simply because he wants them. I meet his horses, Twilight and Eclipse, his other dog, Mikey, along with a host of chickens, pigs, sheep and goats.

We return to the house as the sun's setting, and Edward gives me a proper tour. We were so wrapped up in each other, the bedroom and foyer are all I've seen so far. The place is large and lovely, with ornate wood carvings and a semi-open floor plan downstairs, and several large bedrooms upstairs.

When Edward's stomach rumbles, we head to the kitchen, where together we cook, and it's seamless and wonderful. Dinner is filled with conversation and laughter. It's one of the best nights I've ever had.

After we clean up, Edward leads us to the couch. I hear a tiny meow from nearby. "Is that Damsel?"

With a grin, he walks over and grabs the kitten from a bed I haven't noticed before. "Yep, this is her. Usually, in the evening she likes to have some cuddle time."

"I don't blame her. I want some cuddle time too."

Reaching over, I give her a few scratches. The three of us settle in to watch a movie. Before the end of the first one, Damsel leaves us and goes back to her own space. "Guess she's had enough of us." I giggle.

"Guess so. Probably a good thing because I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off on this." With that, he pulls me close and kisses me.

Soon enough my legs are straddling his lap, and we're all but devouring each other.

* * *

 **Only one last chapter to go.** **We hope you've enjoyed Ranchward and Vetella.**

 **PSA – Please make sure you're voting** **in the Twific Fandom Awards. Fyremasen is in the running for Scribbler Alliance and Fyre's Mating Deviation is nominated for Out of this World fic. Remember… you don't have to vote for us, but please vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to Fran for her wonderful beta skills and 2browneyes for giving us her time and thoughts in pre-reading.**

* * *

Sunday, I wake up first, and after admiring the adorable view of Damsel curled in Edward's hair, I decide to sneak down and make him breakfast. After finding some Aspirin, I head to the kitchen and scope out what ingredients are available. I settle on making French toast with fresh fruit and sausage.

I plan on bringing it up to him in bed, but he before I can, he makes his way into the kitchen. He's in sleep pants and bare feet with a pillow crease on his cheek, and he's absolutely delicious.

"Darlin', I could wake up every morning like this and be a happy man." Even though his words are meant to be sweet, the thought that I'm leaving in just twelve hours leaves an ache in my chest.

He comes over to where I'm assembling our plates and turns me to face him. "Why the sad face?"

My hands find his bare shoulders. "It kills me that I have to leave tonight and that I don't know what we can do to change our situation so that you _can_ wake up every morning like this."

"Let's eat this fantastic breakfast you've prepared, and then we'll head to the lake, if that's okay?" His eyes show concern, but there's something else there. A hopeful gleam, maybe?

With a nod, I hand him his plate and follow him to the bar. Damsel comes and wraps her little body between the legs of our stools as she meows to her daddy. I watch as he gets up and fixes her a bowl of her own before returning to sit beside me.

"What?" he asks, tilting his head.

I shake off my adoring expression and say, "I just love to see my big, manly cowboy being so careful with this tiny kitten. Makes my insides all squiggly."

"Squiggly?" he asks on a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know. Like fluttery and stuff." I laugh, trying to get some of my dignity back.

He actually doesn't press me any further, but instead, finishes off his breakfast and stands to stretch. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower while you get dressed, okay? I'm ready to hit the lake."

I smile and stick my last strawberry in my mouth. "Sounds good."

Once we're both dressed, I meet Edward downstairs where he slings a backpack over his shoulder and takes my hand. "Are you okay with riding?"

I look at him like he's crazy. "Of course."

What he doesn't know is this was another of my flighty mother's fads. I actually rode competitively for a circuit. When we make it to the barn, he saddles both horses, and we lead them outside where I easily mount Eclipse, leaving Twilight to him.

He smirks at me and mounts in one swift stride, trotting up beside me. "We have a ways to ride. Let me know if ya need a break. Okay?"

"Sure thing." I give him a small, secretive smile.

Riding after so long feels exhilarating. I didn't realize how much I missed it until this moment. I push Eclipse and the look on Edward's face is priceless as we pass him by.

Edward's booming laugh follows as he works to catch up. We go that way for a while, me passing him and him passing me. It's the most fun I can remember having in a long while. Eventually, though, we slow to a trot, and I allow Edward to lead us to our destination.

Once we stop, Edward quickly helps me dismount. "So, Bella …"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think you've been keeping secrets, darlin'."

I keep my eyes averted as I lead Eclipse down to the water to drink. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I say coyly.

Arms come around me and large, calloused hands tickle my sides. "You didn't tell me you could ride, ya naughty minx."

Giggling, I tie Eclipse to a post as Edward does the same to Twilight. "I do believe I said I needed to keep a bit of mystery. I don't want you getting bored."

Hands grip my hips, pulling me back to feel his hardness. "I don't think you could ever bore me. I have a feelin' life with you will always be exciting."

Arching back, I rub myself against him. "Mm. You definitely feel excited."

I spin around and attack his lips. I can't seem to help myself where this man is concerned. I worry I might be turning into a sex addict. Well, an Edward addict to be exact. And I can't find it within myself to care.

Our kisses quickly escalate, and clothes start dropping. "Wait, darlin'." Edward pulls away, but before I can complain, he reaches for the backpack and pulls out a blanket. After spreading it on the ground, he reaches for me, and we fall to the ground where we make love until we're both exhausted and spent.

A while later, I'm only wearing Edward's shirt and he's in his jeans, though they're left unbuttoned. We've demolished the food Edward prepared, and now we're cuddling together, talking.

The view is beautiful. It's a quiet day, so the water is still and reflects the clouds above and greenery that surrounds it. "Thank you for bringing me here. This place is so beautiful."

"It's okay I guess. It can't compare to you, darlin'."

"Sweet talker." Between the riding and the sex, I'm feeling a bit sore so instead of jumping him again like I want, I settle for a small kiss.

His fingers are running through my hair while mine busy themselves tracing any skin I can reach. "How come someone hasn't snatched you up, Mr. Cullen? I'm not sure if you know this or not, but you're a real catch." I'm trying to keep things light, but I really have been curious as to why this man isn't spoken for.

"I could ask you the same, ya know."

Leaning over, I nip his nipple. "Ow!"

I grin up at him. "Answer the question."

He nudges my head back onto his chest. "Okay. Okay. Ya don't play fair woman." His laughter vibrates against my cheek. "I don't really know. I've dated, and even had a couple of serious relationships when I was younger, but they just never felt quite right. It's hard to explain, really. Seeing how in love and happy my parents always were, I knew even when I was young, that I could never settle for less than what they had, and I never have. Now your turn."

"I've never felt the need to have a relationship. I dated of course and have had boyfriends, but my end goal has never been marriage and kids." I feel him stiffen slightly under me, but I push on. "My parents used to joke that I was born middle aged, and I suppose that's true in a way. I've always been focused. Focused on my grades so I could get a scholarship for a good college, graduating at the top of my class, learning as much as I could from my internships and then my job and finally building my own practice." I sit up and look at him. "There's never been a man that felt more important than the goals I set for myself … until now."

Edward sits up and grabs my hands as we face each other. As scared as I've been of what I'm feeling, at this moment, I can't find any nervousness or anxiety in opening up to him. "You came into my life when I wasn't looking for anything. I was content, focused on building my practice and making a name for myself. And those things are still important, but you came in with this cute little ball of fluff and changed my world."

He starts to speak, but I take my hand out of his and place my fingers over his lips. "Please let me finish." He nods for me to go on, but takes my hand back in his.

"I know things are complicated with us being so far apart, and I know it won't be easy, but I think we're worth it … what we have is worth it. We haven't actually known each other that long, but my life has been better since I met you, and I feel like I've known you forever. Plus, you know more about me than almost anyone and you haven't run screaming so I think that says something," I joke, laughing lightly.

"Is it my turn now?" Edward asks.

"Yes."

He pulls me closer so that our knees are touching and my hands are still in his. "Darlin', you've wrecked my world." I start to bristle, but he keeps going before I can speak. "I met you, and it was like I was hit by one of those trucks I saved Damsel from. I saw the love my parents have for each other but never really expected it for myself, and I was okay with that. But now I understand it completely."

My heart starts to slam against my ribs. Is he saying what I think he's saying? "It may be fast, but who the hell cares. All I know is that I look forward to hearing your voice every day. My thoughts revolve around you and when I can see you again. For the first time in as long as I can remember, my first and last thoughts of the day have nothing to do with my ranch and everything to do with you."

He untangles his fingers from mine and cups my cheeks. "Darlin', my heart was lost to you when we met, and you own more of me every day." He takes a breath while I hold mine. "I love you. I know it's not conventional, but it's true."

I drag in a shaky breath as tears spill down my face. "I love you too. So much. More than I ever thought I was capable of feeling for someone."

My hands cover his on my cheeks, and I lean in to kiss him. Fuck being sore, I need him right now. If I'm walking funny, I can blame it on the horseback riding.

As we lie spent, lazy and completely naked, the sound of Edward's cell ringing from his pocket causes us to come back down to earth. He jumps up, and I get the perfect view of his fine ass as he scrambles for his phone. After a quick look at the screen, Edward holds up his finger in my direction and walks away so he can take the call.

After a few minutes of pacing along the tree line, naked as the day he was born, he finally starts making his way back to my side. He wastes no time in sliding in behind me.

Once we're situated, my back to his chest, our fingers entwined, he speaks. "I should have already spoken to you about this, but I didn't want to say anything until a few more things were locked in place."

I turn my head to look at him questioningly, but he simply kisses my forehead and goes back to talking.

"You know that I've built this ranch up, and it took a while, but it's finally become a success. Well, what you don't know is that it's actually too successful."

"What do you mean?" I'm a bit lost in where he's going with this.

"The ranch has grown so much that I need more space. Do you know what I was doing the day I found Damsel?"

My heart is once again racing inside my chest, the feeling of hope slowly starting to bloom. "No. I have no idea what you were doing."

"I was looking for land."

I gasp and turn to face him. "Why were you looking for land and where?"

"Like I said, we've outgrown this place. I need more acreage. I thought now that our name was out there, I could look pretty much anywhere and still keep my contacts. I figured it was time for me to come closer to home, to my family, so I was looking near Forks."

"Did you … did you find anything?"

The grin on his face tells me I'm going to like what he has to say. "I did. I just got the call that my offer was accepted, and I can move forward."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? You better not be fucking with me."

"I like the sound of that dirty word coming from such sweet lips, and no, I'm not fucking with you."

I sit there, mouth once again gaping as his face becomes more serious. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to wait until I was sure I got the land. I also didn't want you to think I was some creepy stalker."

This snaps me out of my daze, and I launch myself at him, hugging him and sobbing in relief that things are going to work out for us.

We spend the next hour talking about the logistics and the timeline, along with teasing touches as we slowly dress, savoring our dwindling time. By the time we decide to head back to the ranch, I'm so happy that I pinch myself just to be sure I'm not dreaming.

Seeing this, Edward grabs my arm. "Now, darling', I happen to love this arm, so I'd appreciate you not hurting it." He kisses the now red spot.

"I can't believe this is real. I've been so worried and stressed about how we could make things work and now … now it feels like this can't be real."

"I assure you, it's all real."

Soon, we pack things up and head back home. Edward convinces me to ride back with him on Twilight as we lead Eclipse along beside us. Leaning against his chest, feeling the strong creature beneath us, I'm at a peace that I can't describe. It's nearly perfect. The only reason I can't totally bask in my happiness is the knowledge that I have to leave him after what we've shared, but at least now I know it's only going to be a short-term problem.

We walk hand in hand back to the house, both of us savoring the last few minutes we'll have together … for now. We're quiet, but the connection is deep and long lasting, it's obvious in our every interaction.

As we walk through the front door, I hear a meow. I look down to see Damsel. Scooping her up, I cuddle her close. "This is all thanks to you, little lady. All because you needed rescuing, we both ended up with a knight in shining armor."

* * *

 ***sniffs* We're kind of sad to wrap this one up, but it's time to say goodbye to Edward, Bella and Damsel. We truly hope they've brought a smile to your face as they did ours while writing them.**

 **Thank you to everyone who gave this fic a try. We've been beyond blown away by the response it's received. If you were kind enough to leave a review, please know we've read them all and are so grateful. We're trying to respond to them but unfortunately real life gets in the way sometimes. Please just know that from the one word reviews to the long thought out ones, we appreciate every single one. This fic is special for us since we wrote it for a great cause and to know we might have brought some enjoyment as well is really icing on the cake.**

 **Don't forget that round two of the Twific Fandom Awards ends Sunday, January 8** **th** **at 11:59 p.m. EST. You can continue to vote every twenty-four hours. Fyremasen is up for Scribbler Alliance and Fyre's Mating Deviation is up for Out of This World fic. Make sure to go vote for your favs.**

 **Remember to keep us on alert because you never know when you'll hear from us again. ;)**

 **Thanks, Fyre and Lissa**


End file.
